The Arcadian and The Insidious
by LWHxExpress
Summary: As the war between the Insidious and the Arcadian Fairies continues on, Will Solace, a humble Apollian, goes out to the well to grab some water. While there, he see's a unconscious figure lying on the bank, bloody and in scratches. While holding him in his arms, he can't help but feel a small spark. ((Don't own picture))
1. Boy at the bank

Will stood on his tippy toes, placing a jar of basil on the highest shelf. He hummed a soft tune while jumping off the stool and onto the floor. His bare feet felt surprisingly warm against the wood, giving him a smile as he shuffled through the box of things that were used and not put back. Since he wasn't aloud to treat patients, he stuck to small tasks like organizing and picking herbs.

From outside the closet, he heard voices talking.

"Did you hear that the Insidious tried to send dark elves on us?" there was a small gasp.

"I heard that there planning on attacking Arcadia _again_" the other said annoyed. The other made a tch sound.

"They can't attack us, our side is well rounded. Unlike those misfits" the first one said triumphantly.

"Yup, those_ things_ are terribly ugly. I don't even know how **it's** identified as Fairy's." they snickered. _The Insidious must be really awful_ Will thought. Another voice shouted at the voices, and Will pressed his ear to the wall to hear better.

"-well? Please?" the new voice begged.

"Sorry we have to get back to work. Our breaks over" one said. Will heard foot steps take off.

"Sorry" the other told, running in the same direction as the other. Will heard the other voice sigh. Turning away, he went back to the box and picked up a jar.

"Marigold…" he whispered to nobody, scanning the shelves for its rightful place. Spotting it, Will turned around, quickly grabbing the stool, and moved to the other side of the storage room. He set it down and stepped on it, pushing the marigold onto the shelf.

"Will!" a small voiced called from the other room. Will hopped off and dusted his apron, quickly hanging it on the wrack. When dealing with the medicine, you must wear an apron; (Fairy's had to keep things neat and their herbs safe). Looking down at his average brown shirt and pants, he glanced at his wrist. He raised a hand steadily to touch his bracelet, rubbing his fingers over the small sun charm. A blurred memory flashed through his mind.

_Evelyn gripped her baby tight, shushing it before placing a kiss on his head. The baby giggled and grabbed at his mothers hair. Evelyn raised the hood over her head further, briefly glancing around before knocking on the door again. This time a man with a half horse body answered. His eyes widened at Evelyn before going even bigger at the baby in her arms. _

"_Please Chiron. Hide his wings," she pleaded. Chiron looked at her sorely and led her inside. _

Will sighed, leaning against the wall for support. He didn't remember his past very well, but sometimes he got flash backs and pieces of it. He gripped his bracelet tight.

Will was a special Fairy, one with special ability's. Every fairy shared the same powers with each type, (Apollian, Persidion, Hermethisan, etc.), but no one had powers like Will. Though his powers were outstanding, it was his wings that made him _unique._ Unique can be good, but his were _too _unique. Something every creature would die, or kidnap, for.

"Will!" The voice yelled louder. Will pushed off the wall and ran out towards the check in.

The infirmary itself was inside a giant oak tree. The walls were painted a stale yellow from some daffodils and the floor remanded the tree's wood. The check in had a few leaf couches and chairs, plus a stone desk at the back where each patient checked in, hint the name check in room.

Kayla, a fairy three years younger than Will, stood behind the desk, writing something in a file of papers. Each Apollian was gifted with special healing powers, so most Fairies started working at an early age.

Kayla wore her sleeveless purple fairy dress that stopped at her knees, with sliver flats that matched her sliver butterfly clip, (which held back brown bangs). Her wings were a magenta-violet color, and fluttered wistfully behind her. She had beautiful ornate wings, something every Fairy stopped and stared at. See, each fairy had either of the three types of wings;

Ornate: Long and pointed at the end, which were considered very graceful. These are born with human like ears except with a little point near the end

Frivolous: Short and clipped with flowery seaweed like ends, very good for speed flying. You'll get Longer, elf-like ears

Resplendent: Grand butterfly wings that had curls near the bottom. With these wings, Fairies have round pointy ears

When Kayla noticed Will, she set her pencil down and pulled out a bucket. Her wings flapped rapidly, something Fairy's often did when nervous or excited.

"Will, we need someone to get some water from The Outer well" she stated. "Iv checked with other medical Fairy's but there treating emergency's," she muttered, not to Will anymore but to herself. She looked up at Will then shook her head-muttering no.

"I guess I could, but then-" she started.

"I could" Will said hopefully. Kayla sighed.

"Will you _know_ you cant." she said sadly. Instead of deflating, Will kept his stance.

"Kayla, its fine. Ill be quick. Ill get the water then hurry back. Besides, even if there were Insidious, they can't pass over the barrier" Will exclaimed. Kayla stopped to consider it before shrugging.

"Fine" she gave in. Will grinned and grabbed the bucket. As he was making his way out, Kayla stopped him.

"Wait! Will," she said, grabbing Wills arm. Will turned towards her.

"Be careful," she pleaded. Will smiled at her and grasped her hand.

"Don't worry Kayla, ill be fine" he coed, squeezing her hand before shoving on his dusty snickers and skipping out of the infirmary. Kayla smiled at Will, a 15-year-old boy, skipping with a rusty bucket in his hand through town.

While Will was skipping through the town, he thought, _besides, what could go wrong?_

IUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUI

Will peered through the forest, looking for any unwanted visitor. Arcadia had two wells, the Center well and the Outer well. For some reason, the Center well only gave off normal water, while the Outer well had special particles that helped lesson pain. Unfortunately, it was right next to the Equilibrium River, which was the same river that divided Arcadians from the Insidious.

Will trudged forward nervously, his feet cracking on sticks. Will knew if someone saw his wings, it would end it all. Though his bracelet hid his wings, one of his biggest fears was that some how, the Insidious would see past his charade and take him away.

Will set the bucket on the hook, reeling it down into the well. While pulling it up, he saw a figure lying on the Arcadia side, with bloody marks and scratches all over its body. Will dropped the rope, the bucket hitting the well floor with a rattle, and ran towards the mysterious creature that ley unconscious. As Will got closer, he noticed the figure way a boy, maybe Wills age or a year younger, with short shaggy black hair. Will looked at the boy's shirt's rips and tears, and the blood leaking out of his body. Will carefully hauled the boy up, finally noticing his wings.

They were a dark black, a Resplendent it seemed, and they were tinted with light brown specks. He brought the boy closer to his body, feeling an odd feeling to protect him with his life. That's when he heard a voice shouting.

"Nico! Gods Nico, this isn't funny! Where are you!" the voice yelled, sounding frantic. Will froze, knowing that voice was from the other side of the river. A bush rustled and a guy with black hair and green eyes stepped out, his wings lowered. When he noticed the other boy, he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the boy in Wills arms, his eyes widening in terror. Gripping his sword on his belt he growled at Will.

"What did you do? I swear I'll kill you-" he snarled, crossing _through _the river. The reason why the river was the barrier was because long ago, Persidion casted a spell where any creature to take step would sink or be swallowed up. If this Fairy could _walk_ across_, _Will definitely didn't want to spare with him. Will instinctually took a step back.

"Look, I found your friend by the river side like this. I'm an Apollian and I can heal him if you let me take him back to my cottage" Will rushed out. The green eyed boy stopped, his foot a step away from Acarida ground.

"Please, you'll just kill him like every Acarida traitor" he snarled, walking towards Will. This time, Will stood in place.

"Whether you trust me or not isn't my problem. Your friends dying, I can feel it. I swear I wont kill him. You can come with me to, and if I try to hurt him" The boy gripped his sword.

"Which I wont! You can stop me. I'm not powerful, and if you can step through that river, you're obviously stronger than me" Will said a little shamefully. The boy considered it, looking back toward Insidious ground then at Will. He raised his sword to Wills throat.

"Fine, but one, _one_, wrong move and your done Arcadian" he growled. Will nodded his head rapidly, not wanting to test this Fairy limits.

**I DON'T KNOW. I had this idea a long time ago, with the Fairy's and such so I spent the whole day writing this. It's not perfect and it was a bit jumbled. I'm planning on make a nice Solangelo series out of this. I'm definitely going to continue writing Betly starts, but for now, I'll upload this. **

**P.s. I'm very sick right now. D:**

**Xoxo- Lynn**


	2. Blue cookies & Super man

Nico opened his eyes and looked hazily at the ceiling. The ceiling was birch wood, which Nico came to a start to realize, wasn't the forest ceiling. Sitting straight up, he hit heads with someone.

"Oww! Gods Nico, don't knock me out with that iron head of yours" Percy complained, holding his head in his hands. Nico grunted and rubbed his forehead. When the fierce pain subsided, Nico looked around at his surroundings.

They were in a small little cottage, inside what looked like a birch tree, which was strange since there weren't many birch tree homes in Insidious. There was a dresser in the corner of the room and a desk at the other end. A couple of paintings and pictures hung, but the wall was mostly the color of a nasturtium. On the table next to him, was a small brown box with carvings indented in it. Nico was in a small twin size bed, with Percy sitting at the end. He looked down at himself, noticing he was wearing the clothes he left with today, a black shirt and brown leather vest with his black jeans, only some of his clothing had tears in it.

"Where are we Percy?" Nico asked. Percy chuckled and avoided Nicos eyes.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Percy."

"You know, your hair looks great today."

"Percy!"

"Okay, okay! I tell you. We're kind of in Arcadia-but I brought us here, don't worry" Percy said reassuringly. Nico found no reassurance in it.

"WHAT!"

"I have an explanation! Just listen.." Percy said, talking about how Nico was passed out and bloody in an Arcadian arms. Nico tried to think back to what attacked him but the only thing he could remember was seeing something red above him.

Nico was shocked, and a little scared to be honest, but held it together until Percy finished. Percy tried to make it clear what position Nico was in and that it would have taken too long for him to carry him back to Insidious infirmary. He said something like he and the Arcadian had to run here, before the Arcadian realized he had to get the bucket of water he left in the well and then he ran back and at that point Nico wasn't listening anymore.

"So your saying, we Insidious, are in Arcadia territory, trusting an Arcadian!" Nico yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Percy shrank back, nodding his head.

"Iv spent time with him and he's not that bad…." Percy said with a shrug. Nico sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"At first, I thought he was going to pull something because he asked me to leave the room to heal you, but when I came back you were all better!" he said with a smile. Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy for leaving him alone with an Arcadian. Just then a soft knock came on the door.

"Come in!" Percy replied. The wood door cracked open softly and a blond man stepped in holding a wooden bowl. Nico observed that he had curly blond hair and tanned looking skin, with freckles on his face and arms. _Handsome _Nico thought with a blush.

"I brought some food for you if you're hungry. Oh, are you feeling better Nico," he asked. Nico looked at Percy who shrugged. Apparently we give our names out to strangers now.

"Uhhh, ya thanks…"

"Will" the blond said with a smile. Nico grabbed the bowl hesitantly and slowly stuck a spoonful into his mouth. Nico sat there stunned at the delicious food he had gave him. This was mushroom soup, Nicos favorite dish, one his mother used to make.

"Sorry" Will apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I made my grandmothers recipe," he said shyly.

Percy looked back and forth at Will and the bowl in Nicos hand.

"Where's my food?" He whined, pouting like a child. Nico rolled at his eyes at Percy's behavior. Will chuckled.

"You said you wanted blue, so I'm making some blue cookies. There not ready yet" As if on command, there was a small ding heard from the other room. Percy jumped up and ran out, the door hitting the wall. Nico watched him leave with an amused expression.

"You just made his day" Nico said simply. Will laughed, closing his eyes as his body shook. Nico watched him; bewildered any creature could have such a beautiful laugh. All the sudden a crash was heard in the next room. Will and Nico looked at each before running out of the room into the kitchen.

"I don't know why you're here Insidious but I'm not going to let you win!" a familiar blond yelled. He had electric blond hair, way brighter than Wills, and his sky blue Frivolous wings, much like Percy's except his were a dark blue and had a teal-y mix in them, were pointed straight up. He was wearing yellow, red, orange armor from his chest down to his shoes. Nico immediately recognized it as Arcadian army armor. He had his spear against Percy's sword, both trying to push the other backward.

Percy smirked.

"In your dreams Super man" Percy replied, making him frown.

"Jason!" Nico and Will said at the same time. Will looked at Nico confusingly, as did Percy. Jason frowned, turning to Nico and Will. When he saw Nico, he stopped his intense sword/spear match with Percy and stared.

"Why are you here?" Jason commented, dropping his spear so the end touched the ground.

"Wait do you know each other?" Percy asked. Nico made eye contact with Jason, silently asking if he could tell. Jason looked a little uncomfortable but nodded. Jason had been secretly meeting up with Piper and been going out for months now. The only reason Nico knew was because one day he was on a night walk and saw them making out on a rock.

"Jason's dating an Insidious, Piper Mclean to be exact," Nico, explained. Piper Mclean was one of Insidious most beautiful Aphsroditon, or even most beautiful fairy. Her wings were an Ornate, a murky purple with lines of magenta swirled in them. She wore a grey dress, which she said was her best attempt to not be pretty girly Fairy, even though the strapped dress made her look even better. She wore black ivy vines around her waist and around her hands like long gloves. Her height was also great size, with the help of her black boots. Even though every guy fawned over her, Nico didn't really have any romantic interest, (which might have a little to do with the fact that he didn't find any interest in girls but that was besides the point). Will made a quiet huh and asked Jason why he hadn't told him sooner.

"Wait, like _Piper Piper_?" Percy gawked. Nico, yet again, rolled his eyes and nodded.

After the explanation, Jason apologized to Percy for attacking him, which Percy also apologized, and they went back and forth until for some reason they started saying 'bro' at the end or beginning of everything, and Nico didn't question it because they're both, just weird.

"Thanks bro" Percy said, wrapping and arm around Jason who was slightly taller than him.

"Your welcome bro" He countered, returning the gesture with his arm.

"Bro-"

"So Jason" Will said, interrupting their bro thing, which Nico was so thankful for,

"Why'd you come here any ways?"

"Uh well" Jason trailed off, looking at Percy and Nico._ Is he not saying it because we're in the room?_

"Go ahead, Jason, tell us" Nico insisted, a bit angry. Jason still looked indecisive but told anyways.

"Well, an Insidious was on Arcadia land and was brought to jail.." Nico frowned, because no Insidious could pass the river, except Percy because he was a Persidion, but otherwise it made no sense.

"Wait who was captured?" Nico urged. Nico couldn't help it if his wings started flapping rapidly.

"Um, your probably not going to like this but a fairy named Reyna" Jason mumbled. Percy frowned, thinking the same thing as Nico. _Reyna would never just charge onto Arcadia ground, she can't pass the river either, could she?_

"We have to break her out," Nico said, startling Will. Before Jason could tell him that was stupid, Will did it for him.

"You cant do that! The Arcadia jail is heavily guarded and the magic is too complex to break!" Will blurted, giving Nico worried eyes. Nico stared blankly at Wills concern, a little taken back by the outburst. Will shrank back and looked away in embarrassment. Jason coughed into his fist, breaking the awkward tension.

"Will is right, the army is impossible to break through. We could go visit though"

Nico sighed at Jason's words, not wanting to _just_ visit. Nico ran a hand through his hair, startled when Percy spoke, momentarily forgetting he was there.

"But, how can we? We have different wings then you guys" Percy said pointing to Jason, but stopped at Will, which Nico only now noticed, didn't have any wings. Jason coughed again trying to take attention away from Will, who seemed to being looking down at his wrist, fidgeting with his feet.

"I guess you're right, you both can't go anywhere until those wings are hidden" Jason said unconfidently. There was a moment of silent thinking before Will brightened.

"I know some people who can help" Will bubbled, smiling wide.

**UH, I am only sort of okay with this chapter. I mean, I was going for something, then changed it to this, but in the end got my point across. I also didn't put in the part of Will getting Percy and Nico to his cottage because it just wasn't working, but something important **_**was**_** supposed to happened in that scene. Oh well. Also when Nico said he could only remember red, that's going to be important. :)**

**Anyways, Nico and Percy are in Arcadia with Will and Jason and need to go see Reyna who has been put into jail. I'm a bit excited for the next chapter, only because of who, or who(s), going to make an appearance. I'd say the most fun thing about writing this is making the god's names. I do need to update Betly starts, which I'm coming around to. Iv been having a bad day so I hope your day is great! 3**

**Xoxo -Lynn**


	3. Illuminating garden

Will giggled, which was the cutest thing Nico had ever heard, and ran towards the door. Nico looked at Percy questioningly, raising an eyebrow to say, _do we go with little miss sunshine or…?_

Percy shrugged, stuffing a blue cookie in his mouth. Jason sighed, following Will out the door, as if he'd been doing this too many times.

Will hurried on his shoes, grinning like a mad man. He raised himself to his feet, doing a little hop to get up. He turned back to Nico and Percy, (which Percy was stashing blue cookies into his pants), and made a gesture to come.

"Please? I know some friends who can change your wings temporarily. They're really kind, trust me" Will said, looking directly at Nico. Nico blushed, looking away with a nod. Jason opened the door, fluttering outside, Will ahead of him. Nico crept forward, Percy flying ahead to catch Jason.

Outside Wills house, it was a beautiful garden. He had stone steps leading down from his tree home, opening off to make a path to his mailbox. There were flowers everywhere, ranging from beautiful Dahlias and Magnolias to small mushrooms and Dandelions. His birch house was surrounded in fence, keeping his esoteric world hidden. Percy was also gaping, probably because Insidious plants didn't look like this.

Insidious had Pomegranate trees that grew to the sky, giving the ripest pomegranates, and magnificent Lotus flowers that were told to keep age and beauty abeyance, if put in the right teas. Though, Nico found those Lotus flowers oddly discomforting.

As they continued through his garden, they passed a quart birdbath, indented with a tree at the base, going up until it met the top where it spread into a burst of leafs. A mother blue jay and two smaller ones occupied the birdbath.

Will swung open the gates, not even bothering to look if some one was around. As they piled out of Wills front yard, Nico noticed how empty Wills neighbor hood was. No, it wasn't even empty, it seemed _No one _lived there.

There was a small dirt trail, leading left and right. Along that on either side were long oaks trees, and a few blossom trees. That struck Nico, because he knew that Arcadian kept they're blossom trees near center, a place only the high rich or special could live. _Who was this guy?_ Nico asked himself, shifting his eyes to watch Will.

Will seemed to be concentrating, moving down the path. He had his hands in his pockets, his feet cracking on the trail's rocks. His hair curled its self down, resting on his forehead. His face was astonishingly beautiful, his jaw line curved and his striking blue eyes alert. They didn't look as fierce as Jason's eyes, but soft and delicate.

Nico scrunched his noes._ Stop it Nico, this is not the time. Nor will it ever be. _He thought, ignoring the pang of disappointment in his chest. Nico decided to focus on the sky, which had unnoticeably been covered with grey clouds. Nico kept watching the sky, listening to the crunch of Wills feet on the gravel and the annoying conversation of 'Who is a better bro' by Percy and Jason.

What seemed like hours, flying and walking for miles, Nico heard laughing and shouting feet away. He dropped onto the ground and finally looked forward. They were now in a little clearing, the trail stopping at a house built in a small-leaved lime tree. Maple trees formed around it, buckets placed at the roots. Hundreds of dream catchers and wind chimes hung from their branches, chiming in the ever so often wind.

A girl with purple Frivolous wings, electric green at the tips, was chasing around a boy. She had short brown hair and green eyes. Her clothing was a long sleeved dress, a transcended white with blue etchings on the ends. It flowed in the wind, revealing white shorts.

She was smiling as she chased the boy, trying to grab at his shirt, her hands slipping only inches away. The boy had brown hair, his bangs on one side of his face. His shirt was light beige; his baggy pants a greenish color.

"Too slow!" He yelled, grinning as he raced around in a circle, holding a book out of her grasp. She grunted, raising a hand, (her whole hand was covered in rings and bracelets), and took off a ring, throwing it at the boy. It a poof of pink smoke, the boy was replaced with a pig, the book dropping on the grass. She strolled over and grabbed the book, smirking as the pig squealed. Seconds later the pink smoke exploded, the pig returning into boy form. He sat on the grass, rubbing a hand over his body, checking if it was human or pig.

"No fair, you used magic" he whined, almost like a child.

"That's what you get for messing with a Hecatian," she said proudly. _Ah,_ Nico thought, _Makes sense. _

Will coughed loudly into his arm, the girl and boy turning their attention to him. Her face brightened.

"Will!" she exclaimed, running over and giving him a bear hug. The boy stood now, dusting himself off. The girl glanced at Jason.

"And you too Jason!" she said happily. She then looked at Percy and I. Nico expected her to gasp, look at them with shock and disgust, then run away calling the guards, but that didn't happen.

"Hi! Are you Wills friends too?" She asked finally letting Will go. Nico, out of the corner of his eye, saw the boy walk up to Will and hug him, slapping him on the back.

"Yup, I'm Percy Jackson!" Percy said carefree, holding out a hand. She took it, smiling kindly at him. Jason had walked over to the boy and Will, who were in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm Lou Ellen and that's Cecil," she said, lazily pointing to the boy. She turned to Nico.

"Your name" she asked to Nico. He looked down, suddenly feeling shy.

"Nico" he said, glancing up. She smiled.

"So!" Cecil broke in, wrapping an arm around Lou. Lou smiled at him, briefly kissing his cheek. Cecil grinned and whispered in Lou's ear, looking up at Nico and Percy. Lou nodded, looking between Percy and Nicos wings.

"Alright, lets head inside. I can't preform my magic with out the proper potions," she stated, walking back to her house. Cecil walked with her, Jason grinning at them. Percy was taking in the scenery, his eyes not leaving the trees tinted glow, which Nico could understand; it was beautiful.

"Hey" Will said, suddenly beside him.

**Hey! Okay so originally, I was going to put more in this chapter, but it didn't feel right. I felt happy with this chapter, and I feel happy with this story. Iv been having dance rehearsal all week and I'm exhausted, but not too exhausted ^-^. Iv been hung up on Adam Lambert lately, its crazy.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and your day is filled with greatness!**

**Xoxo- Lynn**


	4. Secret meetings & Commitments

Jason looked back at Nico and Will, who were casually talking behind them. Jason smirked at the sight; despite Will walking and Nico flying, Nico still had to look up to Will. Jason sighed, his mind pulling to the thought. He trusted Nico of course, but should he know about Will? What Will is? Well, Nico did keep his and Pipers secret.

_Jason stood at the edge of the Equilibrium River, watching the firefly's mingle around the dark illuminating trees. His shadow no longer cast, as the empty night stole its shape. Jason picked nervously at the flowers in hand, his breathing out of control. He looked up at the sound of a bush rustling. Piper stepped out of the bush, her eyes wandering to Jason's. _

_She looked beautiful, wearing a black hood over her usual gray dress attire. Her boots hovered slightly above the ground, her purple wings flapping rapidly. Even in the night, her wings seemed to stand out. Her knife was hooked in her belt, its metal glimmer reflecting on the water. She had her hands on the hood, pulling it down and only distantly could Jason see her face. She wasn't wearing any make up, not like she needed any, yet her beauty seemed to glow. Her lips were puckered and her cheeks were curved in a gorgeous way. Her eyes were captivating, pulling you in and yet pushing you away, eyes an unknowable color._

"_Hey" Jason called, his voice loud and strong. She smiled._

"_Hey" she replied. He smirked as he gazed at her from across the river._

"_You ready" he asked. She sucked in a breath, a nervous look appearing on her face._

"_Yes" she replied, her multi colored eyes watching Jason in fear and anticipation. She looked like she wanted to close her eyes tight, and never open them again; yet she watched hungrily on what happened next._

_Jason clenched his eyes, his face twisting in determination. His wings fluttered, going higher than any other fairy's wings should. He was a Zuthes, so his powers gave him the ability to fly higher than other fairies could. _

_He flew forward, his feet on top of the rivers bank. Piper bit her lip, gripping so tight on her on her danger her hands turned white. _

_Soon Jason's feet landed on the Insidious ground, his body a foot away from Pipers. He opened his eyes and smiled._

"_See, works every time," he cooed, raising his hand and bringing it up to her cheek. She smiled, rolling her eyes. _

"_Ya, ya. Your right" she said, grabbing the hand on her cheek. They giggled and leaned forward, they're mouths inches apart._

"_Piper..?" a voice asked, softly speaking from behind Jason. Jason swiveled around, his first initial thought to protect Piper. There was a guy, half the size of Jason, flying lightly above the ground. It was hard to see his wings, seeing as they almost blended in with the shadows._

"_Nico! Um, wha-at are you doing here?" Piper stuttered nervously, pushing Jason's hand down. Nico looked back and forth between the two of them, his arms crossing over his chest, his hip out._

"_You're an Arcadian aren't you?" He asked, his facial expression resenting confusion. Jason looked at Piper, asking with his eyes if he should answer this or not. She looked between him and Nico, slowly nodding her head._

"_Yes, I am. Though, I am completely in love with Piper and I will never hurt her. Never intentionally." Jason stated, smirking slightly at the blush on Pipers cheeks. Nico stared down Jason, the intensity deadly. Nico finally shrugged._

"_Okay" he said, yawning. Piper frowned, stepping forward._

"_Okay? You're not going to tell any one?" she asked questioningly. _

"_No, It's not my place to stop…. Whatever you're doing. I don't know how this started, or if I should trust this, but it's late and my brain is on autopilot. I also don't know how you," he thrusted his figure towards Jason, "got over the border. But, stay good or I _will _raise the shadows and kick your ass" he finished, waving goodbye to Piper and whispering good night. _

_As he walked away Jason asked, "Shadows? Wait, does that mean he's a child of Hadian? The stealer of the-" Jason had begun, but finished at his last sentence. Piper gave him a sideways look, one of disappointment, nodding her head. _

Jason winced at the memory, going back to reality. Cecil was looking off to the side, watching Lou's back as she pointed out different trees to Percy. Jason watched as Lou and Cecil's house slowly became closer and closer to them.

"Jason" Cecil said suddenly, turning his attention to Jason. Jason looked slightly down to him, slowing his flying pace to match his.

"I'm going to propose to Lou on Thursday" he whispered, a little blush spread on his face. Jason grinned, wrapping an arm around Cecil's neck and giving him a nuggy with his hand.

"Hey Jason stop!" Cecil whined as he pushed Jason off of him, Jason laughing to himself. Lou and Percy looked back them, frowning. Cecil grumbled.

"See you got their attention! It's a surprise, Jason!" Cecil whispered harshly. Jason shrugged, smiling.

Lou Ellen and Cecil started dating in Arcadian High, back when they were teenagers. Every Fairy attends the same Pre-school, Elementary, Middle school, and High school. In those years, you learn everything you need; from what to do if your stranded with no food, to what 8x-6=7x + 3x +4 is. You get the same fairy classmates each grade, from toddlers to teenagers.

Basically, you know get to know everyone over the years, from deepest secrets to most terrifying fears. He, Will, Cecil, and Lou Ellen were best friends back then. He knew, of course, everything about his friends, like how Cecil liked Lou and how Lou liked Cecil, except both of them thought the other thought as them as just friends. He also knew Wills sexuality, which took Will a long time to confess.

"Okay, come on in guys. Ill go get my potions in the back, Okay?" Lou asked, not really asking for a response. She pushed the door to her house open, walking to the back. Jason followed into the tree house, Cecil behind him and eventually he heard two sets of footsteps follow. The door closed as the room lit up.

**Ending it here? Jeeze Lynn, why! I know I suck. I felt like I shouldn't include them hiding their wings until the next chapter, because a lot happens next and I just didn't think it would work squished together.**

**Anyways, I'm only sort of happy with this chapter. I thought It would be good if Jason got a point of view, but Ill probably go back to Nico or Will in the next. A lot was hinted in this chapter, especially in Jason's flash back. Okay it was only in Jason's flashback but that's beside the point. We'll see what happens next soon, hopefully.**

**Sorry for the lateness of this. I really would like to upload two ideas for two different story's but I'm waiting until I finished Betly Starts and of course, Arcadian and Insidious. **

**Xoxo- Lynn**


End file.
